Cora's Fate
by I Need More Cowbell
Summary: Ever wonder what happens to Cora Cartmell? Well I always have! So here's her story, from her point of view!


**CORA'S FATE**

CHAPTER 1—THE SINKING

-Cora's point of view-

* * *

**A/N: This is based on Bohemian Anne's story: Quiet Ripples. If you like this, please give some credit to her, too! I tried to make Cora sound like a five year old but I don't know how well I did! Please read and review!**

**

* * *

**  
Daddy and I were running up the stairs with water rushing up behind us. The gates were closed. They were locked. We were stuck.

"Cora, go to the top of the gate", said daddy.

A wave went up and took daddy!

"Daddy!", I called out running after him.

"No Cora, I love you, now run up and save yourself!", said daddy and he floated through the water.

I found a hole in the wall and climbed into it. I hoped it would take me out. I came out and I saw people falling down the deck, and the water was taking them. A lady took my hand and took me out.

"No I have to find my daddy! I have to get my daddy!" I said

"No come on girl, we have to go!", said the lady.

The lady fell into the water and I didn't know what to do! People were all around me trying to save themselves with me just standing there. I didn't know what to do until a man and a lady came up and grabbed me. It was Jack and Rose.

"Cora, where is your dad?", yelled Jack.

"I don't know, the water took him, and I'm scared!", I said back.

"Okay well come with us we have to stay on the ship as long as possible, Jack yelled.

We ran towards the top of the ship with Jack holding on to Rose and carrying me. We were hanging onto the rails as the ship went up into the air.

"Jack!", yelled Rose, "This is where we first met!"

Jack kissed Rose on the forehead and then it happened. The ship went up too far and broke. Then the ship went down into we hung onto the rail. Rose and me were screaming.

"Come on", yelled Jack, "We have to move!"

Jack climbed up to the other side of the railing while holding me.

"Rose, I will pull you over, just give me your hand", said Jack.

Rose stopped for a moment and then Jack pulled Rose over and we stood there as the ship went down.

"What's happening Jack?", yelled Rose. "I don't know", said Jack, looking at the water.

"Ok, take a deep breath and hold it right before we enter the water. The ship will suck us down. Kick for the surface and keep kicking. DO NOT let go of my hand", yelled Jack as he stood in the middle of Rose and I, holding our hands. "We're gonna make it girls, trust me."

"I trust you", said Rose and I at the same time.

Then it happened. We went right into the water as the boat went down. It was so cold. We were all struggling to hold on to each other in the water. Rose, Jack, and I finally got up to the surface.

"We have to swim, now!", yelled Jack.

We found a big piece of wood and a deck chair that were close together. Jack took a piece of rope out of his pocket and tied them together. He laid me down on the deck chair and Rose and Jack went on the big piece of wood. No one said anything for a little bit.

"Jack, where's my daddy now?"

"I am sorry Cora, but I don't know."

"He's probably dead.", I said.

"Cora, honey, now how would you know that?", said Rose.

"Well we couldn't get through the gates, cause they were stuck, and the water came up and took daddy, and I ran after him, but he said he loved me and to save myself, so I went through a hole in the wall onto the deck and a lady took me, but then she fell in the water, then you and Jack came and picked me up and saved me, but I still want my daddy."

"Cora he could still be safe and sound in a lifeboat or on something in the water, you never know.", said Jack.

"Maybe", I responded.

Then we sat there in silence for something that seemed like forever, until Jack saw a light.

"Rose, Cora, I see a boat."

Rose woke up and they yelled "COME BACK, COME BACK"!

"Come about!", yelled the officer.

I was lying there, asleep, but barely breathing. The last thing I remember was Jack picking me up and laying me on something, and then feeling warmer. I remember my frozen hair ripping off the deck chair and Jack saying my name. Then I woke up and it was light out, and Jack and Rose were sitting next to me. Then I saw a big ship with a word on it but I couldn't read it.

"Wake up sleeping beauty" said Jack and he picked me up and took me out of the little boat onto the ship with Rose.

We went onto the ship into third class and Jack said he would go look for my daddy and that Rose and me needed to go eat. After a while, Jack came back.

"Cora I'm sorry, but your daddy is in heaven."  
"Ok, daddy's in heaven. I want to go play!"

Alright Cora, let's go.

"Can I have your names please?" said an officer.

"Rose and Jack Dawson and Cora Cartmell".

Jack had a surprised look on his face.

"I said I would get off with you, and I am, no matter what ship we are on", said Rose.

Jack and Rose kissed and I stood there, laughing.

"Do I get to come with you?", I asked as they picked me up.

"Of course Cora, we can't just leave you here!", Rose said.

"Well will you be my new mommy and daddy?"

"Yes Cora, yes we will!", said Jack

"Okay", I said.

We walked off the ship the next day and Rose found a bunch of money in her coat, so we went shopping for new stuff and got an apartment. We lived a good life after that!

THE END

**  
**


End file.
